The objective of this proposal is to organize a conference for researchers and clinicians to discuss age-related factors which affect food ingestion and consequently nutrient status of the elderly. The variables discussed will be skeletomuscular, taste, smell, swallowing and dental status, as well as mood and drug effects on appetite. Invited speakers who have researched these parameters in the elderly will present current research and knowledge, highlight areas requiring further research, and describe possible preventive measures. They will discuss the extent to which the age-related changes of these variables affect food intake and nutrient status of the elderly. Approximately 100 conference participants of interested people working in geriatrics will join the presentations and will contribute to discussions. All presentations, summaries of discussions, and reference material will be published in a monograph within 4 months post-conference for distribution to interested professional working with the elderly. The proposed conference is a multidisciplinary effort to synthesize present knowledge of age-dependent changes related to food intake and to translate these findings for application to and better care of the elderly. The understanding of these age- related factors may contribute to improved nutrient status of the elderly, their greater selfcare, independence, and a better quality of life.